


Flirting with a Reporter

by mellifluouslove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Lena totally knows Kara is Supergirl, an honest to god mess, it's slightly cracky in some places, they are highkey bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouslove/pseuds/mellifluouslove
Summary: Lena pines for Kara, and Kara is oblivious. It turns out that Kara is also really gay but doesn't know it yet. Just as Kara is about to tell Lena she's Supergirl, she sees Lena being friendly with someone that isn't her. Jealousy ensues.





	Flirting with a Reporter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
> *screaming into the void*

It's been months since Lena has moved to National City. On top of that, it's been months since she has met Kara Danvers.

Her pining for the blonde started when they grew closer. Kara had thanked Lena for pushing her in the direction of becoming a reporter, and it took very little for Lena to develop a crush on her. Everytime Kara laughed, she would get a pang in her chest and hope the universe would let her keep someone as perfect as Kara Danvers in her life. And her eyes were such a brilliant blue that Lena promised she would never find another color that beautiful.

How could Lena not like Kara?

She had been sweet and empathetic with her since the very beginning. Lena hadn't experienced any sort of sincerity like that in a friendship or relationship since Lex. Lena invited Kara out for coffee and lunch at least once a week. At first, it was just to show her appreciation for their friendship and to get to know Kara, but soon she realized her feelings for the reporter and asked her to spend time with her more frequently.

If only Kara would get her hints.

Lena didn't want to overstep her boundaries with her, but she occasionally tried to flirt with Kara hoping to gather any sort of reciprocity from the girl. She would leave featherlight touches on her skin or gently whisper teasing phrases in her ear.

After months without so much as a flustered look or blush from Kara, Lena was frustrated and burnout. She finally believed that it was no use pining for her best friend who she thought didn't feel the same way for her in the slightest. In reality, she was quite wrong.

-

Kara was oblivious.

She was oblivious to all of Lena's comments and flirtatious tones. Of course she noticed them, but she always dismissed it as a kind, fleeting gesture. Kara was very comfortable with Lena, so she assumed it was something that a best friend could do.

Until one day, it started turning into something more for her. She craved Lena's looks and touches. Kara was confused about what it all meant.

She had never had a best friend who wasn't her sister. This made Lena one of the most important people in her life that she cherished deeply. With Lena, she could be herself. There was no expectations, and all they did was make each other better. They wanted to be better for themselves and for one another.

Knowing how special Lena was to her, Kara really wanted to tell her that she was Supergirl. Many times Kara had tried, there were countless attempts, but she could never muster up the courage when they were finally together. She didn't want to lie about such a big part of her life to someone that she liked so much. _As a friend of course_ , she thought. Each moment spent with Lena was like a breath of fresh air for her. The last thing Kara wanted was to jeopardize their friendship.

 _The longer you wait, the uglier this is going to end up_. This wracked Kara's brain day in and day out. She knew this was the wrong way to go about this, but her nerves got the best of her.

-

Last week, Kara flew towards L-Corp while on late-night patrol to make an effort to tell Lena her secret. She soon found her feet touching down on Lena's balcony.

"Beautiful night, Supergirl," Lena said turning her head towards the blonde.

Kara's heart fluttered at the charming lilt to her voice. _Woah. That's never happened before._ She pressed forward ignoring it completely and told herself it was just from missing her friend, who she hadn't seen in a while.

She softly padded into the office. "My favorite part about patrolling at night is seeing this wonderful city in a way that most people will never be able to." She walked over to stand in front of Lena's desk. "It's a blessing that I will always be grateful for."

"You might just have to show me how you see it one of these days," Lena looked outside her window. She laughed gently and turned back to Kara, "I'm sure you're going to lecture me now about working so late again."

Kara ducked her head and smiled, getting nervous. She didn't realize that it was mostly Kara who would tell Lena that.

"A-Actually I just wanted some company." Lena tilted her head at the little stutter in Kara's voice. "I mean," Kara cleared her throat and said more sternly, "If it's not a bother to you. I can go if you would like."

Lena smiled. "No, you're not a bother at all. These late nights do get lonely." She carefully draped her hair over one shoulder. "Have you heard from Kara recently?"

The blonde gulped. "Oh, she's been.. around. Errands to run. I'm sure her boss keeps her on her toes." Lena's face looked concerned. Kara added quickly, "I know she probably misses you."

Lena's eyes lit up. She noticed how they glinted and looked even greener than usual.

"I'd hope so because I miss her too." Lena replied. Kara took an involuntary step forward, drawn to her, until she realizes what she was doing.

Kara shook her head. She didn't know what had gotten into her head, but she couldn't bring herself confess to Lena again and, oh how she would regret it later. The hero stumbled back towards the balcony and muttered out half of an excuse, "People- kitchen fire- goodnight, Lena."

There was a confused look on Lena's face, and she opened her mouth to speak. Kara shot into the air before Lena had the chance to say anything. Kara's stomach was filled with butterflies, but she mentally smacked herself for not telling her again.

-

It is not clear who is more surprised that morning in L-Corp a week later. It might be Jess, who has never seen her boss take interest in anyone other than Kara since working here. Or Lena, who has never seen her best friend act in such a different manner around her. It might even be Kara herself wondering why she barged into Lena's office the way that she did and finding something that brought out an intense, fiery feeling that she always hated —  jealousy.

At first, the plan was simple. Kara had it all figured out because after reanalyzing every time she tried to share her secret with Lena (and failed), she realized it was because she never did it right off the bat. She was currently on her way to see the CEO to quickly, but carefully, tell Lena she was Supergirl before she changed her mind. Kara hoped she could get it out without any interruptions. The blonde was convinced that Lena's charismatic personality always threw her off her game.

 _It's normal to be enraptured by your own best friend right?_ Kara asks herself before flying hastily towards L-Corp. _A completely normal, appreciation for Lena. Yeah, that's all. I just really appreciate her touches. And her voice.. and oh, Rao her eyes._

Kara lands in an alleyway nearby and changes before speed walking towards the entrance of the building. She takes the elevator up to Lena's floor and rushes out as soon as the doors open.

Jess was surprised to see Kara since she usually calls in beforehand to meet up with Lena. "Morning, Kara. Is everything alright?"

Kara spits out, "Morning, Jess. Can't talk," the reporter taps her temple with her finger, "got it all rehearsed up here." Jess had no idea what she was talking about.

"Kara wait! There's someone-" Jess could hardly get a few words out before Kara disappears into Lena's office. "How are you so _fast_?" Jess says as she chases after her.

Kara huffs out and fiddles with her glasses as she walks through the office doors.

"Lena, I-" She stops abruptly when she hears her best friend laugh. Her eyes find Lena behind her desk, as usual, but she sees someone else's back facing her.

Kara narrows her eyes in confusion as Lena touches this unknown girl's hand on top of the desk. Jess scurries into the room so fast that she almost runs into Kara. She gapes at the scene in front of her.

The CEO looks up finally noticing the blonde and her assistant standing in her room and gets up. "Kara, Jess. Hi. What are you doing here?"

Insecurely crossing her arms, Kara sputters out, "Am interrupting something?" The words come out of her mouth before she can stop them. "If I'm interrupting something, I can totally go. Do you need me to go? I should go." Jess side eyes Kara, watching her try to get out of this situation. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

Lena tilts her head and smiles at her rambling, "No, Kara stay, please," and she looks at the girl sitting across from her.

"I want to introduce you. Kara, this is Mackenzie Damien. Mackenzie, Kara Danvers. Coincidentally, you are both reporters, but I'm afraid she has a couple years of experience on you, Kara," Lena walks over to stand next to Mackenzie who has since risen from her seat. She is a very petite brunette. Kara is surprised at how much shorter she is than Lena.

Mackenzie offers her hand to Kara, "Nice to meet you, rookie." She leans in closer to whisper, "I know you get those exclusives with Ms. Luthor, but do you mind sharing her with me?"

Kara scowls, "Yes, I do mind."

Lena lightly touches Mackenzie's forearm, and a Kara's face twinges at the intimacy. She thought she was the only one Lena touched like that.

Jess shifts awkwardly on her feet watching her boss. She had always taken a liking to Kara knowing she was well fit for Lena. Catching on to Lena's crush for Kara, she had hoped the blonde would come to her senses as well. Clearly today she has, and she prayed that it wasn't too late. Seeing how she favored Kara, Jess was not too fond of petite brunette reporter.

"I'm going to get out of your hair." Jess alerts everyone and looks at Kara, "you say what you need to say." She looks at the CEO, "you think about what you are doing." Finally, she turns towards Mackenzie and narrows her eyes, "you.... are vertically challenged."

With that, Jess walks out the door and closes it behind her not looking at everyone's wide eyes and shocked faces.

Kara amused and confused clears her throat, "Well. That was very.. forward." She looks up at Lena with a softened expression. "Lena, I have to tell you something." The blonde lowers her voice and flicks her eyes towards Mackenzie, "in private."

"Of course, Kara." Lena shoots Mackenzie an apologetic look.

The shorter brunette steps forward. "It's okay I think it's best if I go." She gently takes Lena's hand, kisses her on the cheek, and smiles.

"That's it. I've had it with you Miss... Miss..." Kara explodes and searches for the right insult. "Miss flirty pants!"

"Kara, what has gotten into you?" Lena asks incredulously.

Mackenzie butts in, "It isn't like you two are together. I don't understand what your deal is."

"My deal?" Kara retorts, pointing a finger at herself. "My deal is that even though Lena and I are not together, she means much more to me than you can even begin to comprend. Her friendship makes me feel like I belong again and that I have a purpose in this world.

When I look at her, I have faith in humanity because she could be a cynical person who wants to spite all the people who have wrongly accused her of being something that she isn't. But she's not. The people out there have never been more wrong about her. Despite all that she has been through, Lena is selfless and kind and worth more than anything in this world." Kara looks at her best friend, "I can't bear the thought of losing her."

Lena gapes as Kara finishes. "Do you truly mean that?"

Walking towards Lena, Kara puts her hand on her cheek and wipes at the tear that rolls down her face. "Every word."

"Hi, did you forget about me," Mackenzie raises her hand, exasperated.

Kara quietly laughs as she presses her forehead to Lena's, ignoring the other reporter. "That's not even what I came here to tell you."

"I think I might know already," Lena bites her bottom lip and looks to the side.

"You do?" Kara looks at her with wide eyes.

Mackenzie huffs, "Guys, you do know I'm standing like 3 feet away."

Kara waves a hand in her direction without taking her eyes off of Lena. "You're like 3 feet tall. I think it's time for you to go."

Finally, the other reporter grabs her bag and storms out, seemingly tired of receiving height related insults.

Lena continues, hardly noticing her leave, "When I figured it out... that you were.. _her_ , I didn't know what to feel." She places a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder. "I was surprised mostly, but also hurt. I understand now how this is bigger than me. And it is your secret to tell, not mine."

"You have no idea how many times I tried to tell you," Kara lets out a relieved chuckle. "I'm sorry you didn't find out from me."

Lena tucks a strand of hair over Kara's ear, and Kara revels in the touch. "It's okay. I'm okay with it all. You're my best friend over everything else.

Kara blurts out, "I think I like you."

Lena laughs melodically. "I think I got that." She gestures around her room. "That whole jealousy fiasco."

"This day did not go anything like I had planned," Kara shakes her head and looks down with an embarrassed smile on her face.

Lena laces their fingers together as she pulls Kara towards her office doors. "You're right. It turned out better." She pokes her head out while Kara stands just inside the office, "Jess, clear my schedule for the rest of the day."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor. Good work landing the girl." Kara hears the assistant whisper the last part, and she smiles to herself.

Kara looks at her best friend when she reemerges fully into the office. They smile at each other and she knows Lena can be her new world. It may have took months for the hero to come clean about her identity and feelings for Lena, but seeing as how everything turned out, it was worth the wait. 


End file.
